Tan Solo Te Pido Una Oportunidad
by floh black
Summary: Terminan su último año en Hogwarts y con el su romance.No saben que ocurrio. Es posible que despues de estar separados durante 6 años la vida les de una nueva oportunidad? lean y opinen! Plis! de la autora de la propuesta indecente


TAN SOLO TE PIDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD

holi! espero que les guste. es un experimento que se me ocurrio hace ya muchio tiempo...lo tenia archivado y bue...a ver que onda!

dialogo entre personajes -

pensamientos en _cursiva_

cuando hay flash back son recuerdos

_

* * *

_

Tan Solo Te Pido Una Oportunidad

Capitulo 1

romantica-general

_"como decirte?_

_como decirte que sin ti no tengo nada?_

_ya se que me eh equivocado_

_es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_estoy enojado conmigo mismo por haberme equivocado_

_no se que me paso_

_solo piensalo._

_tan solo te pido una oportunidad_

_quiero volver a volar_

_a sentir_

_solo una_

_solo una oportunidad_

_se que dije cosas que no debia_

_se que no pensé, que actúe mal_

_pero tan solo te pido_

_que vuelvas conmigo_

_dejame sentir de nuevo el aroma de tu pelo_

_no quiero que en tus ojos aiga tristeza por mi estupidez_

_aun recuerdo cuando nos encontrábamos a escondidas del resto_

_como te sonrojabas cuando yo te miraba fijamente_

_como te mordías los labios cuando estabas nerviosa_

_quiero volverte a ver_

_tan solo una_

_una oportunidad."_

Draco Malfoy se refriega la cara. recuerdos. era lo único que poseía.

el tren para. baja sin ganas. su ultimo año en Hogwarts llego a su fin, como el el verano termina siempre con tristeza. _no puedo ni mirarte a los ojos porque bajo la mirada, porque porque? nadie sabe como te recuerdo. mi vida es injusta. porque te sigo recordando?_

Hermione Granger baja del tren con una falsa sonrisa. mira a un costado y ve al hombre que le lastimo el alma, que le dejo echo pedazos el corazón y la lastimo, la hirió. _pero aun lo sigo amando. que tonta que fui al verlo a los ojos y que tonta soy al querer ver de nuevo esos ojos._

todo comenzó aquella noche. esa noche que los uniría, pero los destruiría.

flash back

que estúpido! - gritaba en la soledad de la noche Hermione. muchas discusiones con su novio la atormentaban. desde hacia tan poco que salia con Ron. Ella lo quería, era un buen amigo, pero como novio...¡o dios mio¡vete de aquí! escenas de celos a toda hora. que escenas, ni nada. obras completas se montaba el pelirrojo! - me tiene harta! - seguía mascullando la castaña.

esa piba me tiene re podrido! por que es de Slytherin? por que dios? - decía con las manos alzadas al cielo un rubio.

y ahora me tengo que encontrar con este oxigenado... - murmuro Hermione al ver a Malfoy. - _yo llegue primero. yo no me voy a ir._ - pensó orgullosamente Hermione.

mientras ella pensaba un muy guapo muchacho se percata de su presencia.

_pero si es la sangre sucia de Granger. vamos a divertirnos un ratito..._- Draco se acerco por la espalda de la chica y la abrazo por la cintura. ella de inmediato reacciono propagándole al rubio un muy doloroso cachetazo el cual dejo su marcas mostrando la pequeña mano de la mujer en un tono rojo en la piel blanca de su enemigo.

maldición Granger! - grito el rubio refregandose el sector del ataque.

tu te lo buscaste Malfoy! que demonios pensabas hurón? - grito Hermione señalándolo con el dedo acusador.

era una broma! maldita sangre sucia!

estúpido hurón saltarín!

mira quien habla! Hermione-me-como-todo-los-libros-Granger!

yo? y tu? Draco-soy-extremadamente-engreído-y-me-creo-superior-Malfoy!

me olvidaba! ahora habla la cuatro ojos!

callate pelo engominado y oxigenado!

cuando ambos ya se habían gritado todas sus acusaciones se quedaron sin aire. se miraron a los ojos y algo raro paso. silencio. sus ojos pendientes, los grises pendientes de los castaños...los castaños pendientes de los grises...

_pero que demonios pasa?nunca me hablaron así en mi vida! que pasa Draco? que pasa?-_ pensaba Draco-

_pero que? Hermione! respira! conta hasta diez...pero es irresistible...que demonios estoy pensando? _- pensaba Hermione.

bueno...Granger...

yo...estem...

mejor...er...me voy llendo...

si...si, Malfoy...yo también mejor me voy...

así cada uno tomo su lado retandose en sus pensamientos. pensando en que hubiera ocurrido si el otro hubiera reaccionado de otra forma. que hubieran echo?

fin de flash back

pero ya no había nada entre ellos. solo recuerdos y prontas cicatrices. nada había ya. una luna que no volverá a iluminarlos. estrellas que no volverán a estar presentes en sus momentos de amor. solo vacío. un abismo. pero ellos querían volver a estar. quien había echo esto?

quien había convertido un infierno el paraíso?

espero que les haya gustado! diganme que opinan! aunque sea una critica positiva, o me insulten, o me alaben(esto si que lo dudo) o que me gruñen(esto seria mas obvio)

dejen un review! así pongo el segundo con mas ganas! cualquier sugerencia...aceptada!

Y a las pensonitas que leen "La Propuesta Indecente" y "Sábanas Rojas" voy a actualizar más rápido! me trajeron mi bellisima compu y ya podre actualizar cuando yo kiera! Muchisimas gracias a las que me dajan reviews!(no se si habra algun hombrecito por alli...)

nos vemos! suerte!

Besotes!

Floh Black

Idea nº 23

"**_Napoleón con su espada conquisto una nación y vos con una mirada conquistaste mi corazón."_**


End file.
